Episode 5182 (3rd June 2019)
Summary Plot Romeo finds James passed out on the couch. D.S. Banks informs Romeo that his alibi has been proved to be false. Leela informs Misbah and Yasmine that Ste, Jonny and Stuart are a part of a far-right organisation. Misbah is shocked. Leela blames herself but Misbah assures her that Ste is responsible for his own actions. Tony informs them that he's asked Prevent to speak to Ste. Officer Turley pays Ste a visit, who initially believes that Officer Turley is speaking to him about Imran. He can't believe when Officer Turley informs Ste that he's speaking to him. Ste refuses to speak to Officer Turley, and he leaves his card. As he leaves. Ste tears the card up. Darren is unimpressed with the profits from the company. Kyle and Harry talk, and Kyle again advises Harry to come clean to James. D.S. Banks interviews Romeo. When Romeo is unable to prove that he was on the PlayStation, James shows D.S. Banks evidence that Romeo had made an in-game purchase on James's credit card. D.S. Banks asks how he can be sure it's not James, as to which James points out the PSN username, "RebelRomeo69". James is upset to learn that Harry has a different alibi, but D.S. Banks is unable to disclose any further information. James goes to "deal with" Harry and Kyle. Cleo is furious to see Mitchell and Joel talking and snaps at them. James confronts Kyle. Nancy and Darren are shocked when James accuses Kyle of having an affair with Harry. Harry is stunned to find Sadie outside The Dog in the Pond, and she asks for a place to stay. James tries to get the truth from Kyle but Kyle tells him to talk to Harry. Tony and Leela make clear that they will support the Maaliks. Darren tells Kyle that he's onto him, and accuses him of stealing from the business. James confronts Harry, telling him that he wants to know everything before Harry packs his things and leaves. Mitchell admits to Cleo that he's afraid that she will find him basic in comparison to Joel. Mitchell feels that he is the rebound, and Cleo assures him that that's not true. Mitchell tells Cleo that he's falling in love with her. Cleo tells Mitchell that she loves him too and they start passionately kissing. Ste tries to talk to Peri but she refuses. Ste barges onto their property and Misbah tells him to leave. Stuart makes a comment about Tegan, and Misbah tells Stuart that they don't frighten her or her family. Harry prepares to tell James the truth and he hears a noise. He reveals that his "ex" is a woman. Sadie reveals that the situation doesn't just involve three of them, it involves four - Sadie is pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *D.S. Banks - Drew Cain *Sadie - Alexa Lee *Officer Turley - Jonny Fines Music Notes *Adam Rickitt is incorrectly credited as "Adam Rickett". Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019